


Figure It Out, Together

by fics_galore (orphan_account)



Category: Diary of a Future President (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fics_galore
Summary: Bobby finally confesses to Liam, he just hopes he doesn’t back out at the last second.
Relationships: Bobby Cañero-Reed/Liam Carter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Figure It Out, Together

“So, um,” Bobby sat on the ground nervously, Liam staring at him expectantly. “I’m, I’m really sorry about the dance. That wasn’t cool of me.”

Liam nodded at Bobby’s words. “Yeah. Not really. Yeah, what was up with that?”

Bobby sucked in a breath as he prepared what to say next. Anxiety coursed through his veins but he trekked on, determined to say what he planned.

“Uh, that’s, that’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Bobby had a nervous smile on his face as Liam kept staring at him. It wasn’t uncommon nowadays for Bobby’s heart rate to spike whenever Liam looked at him, but it still caught Bobby off guard every time.

“It-It’s because, uh, because of-I’ve been wondering,”

Bobby felt like he was embarrassing himself by struggling to find the right words, but like always, Liam was patient. He didn’t interrupt him or rush him, he just sat there, waiting for Bobby to find his bearings.

“Well, I’ve, I’ve been feeling kind of…you know, confused about, um…”

Bobby’s fears were getting the better of him.

“About, um…”

Bobby contemplated just forgetting about confessing to Liam. His mind was already coming up with other ideas of what to say. Tennis maybe? Yeah, tennis sounds believable. But Bobby looked back over to Liam, and that’s when he realized he couldn’t lie. Not about this. Not about the emotions that have made him feel crazy these last months.

That’s when Bobby composed himself once more, taking another deep breath before facing Liam again.

“Liam, I’ve been, feeling different lately. About…you.”

Liam had a confused expression on his face, and Bobby’s eyes widened at the implications of his words.

“Oh, no! Don’t worry, it’s not in a bad way. At least, I don’t think it’s a bad way.”

Liam shook his head, not understanding what Bobby was trying to say, and to be perfectly honest, Bobby couldn’t blame him.

“You’ve kind of lost me, Bobby.”

Bobby closed his eyes and held his head down. Liam was really forcing his hand here, wasn’t he?

“What I’m trying to say here is…that I kind of…like you?” Bobby admitted his feelings as more of a question than a statement.

Liam nodded with a small smile, but his eyes still held uncertainty.

“Okay? I like you too. We’re friends, right?”

Bobby was getting frustrated at this point. He knew this was going to be difficult, but he didn’t expect it to be so stressful that he’d get a headache from it. He sighed and looked back up at Liam again.

“That’s not really what I meant by ‘like’, Liam.”

The boy next to him still seemed puzzled, until his eyes widened in recognition and his mouth made a small ‘o’ shape.

“Oh.”

Bobby gave a small nod as he diverted his gaze on the ground in front of him, worried that if he looked back at Liam that he’d see disgust or hatred.

“Hey,”

Bobby looked back up at Liam when he spoke up. And surprisingly enough, Liam didn’t look disgusted. And he didn’t look like he hated Bobby either. But he did look surprised. Once again, Bobby couldn’t blame him.

“Well, that’s…new.”

Bobby nodded with a small laugh. “Yeah, you could say that again.”

Liam nodded again, and a silence fell between the two of them.

“So…when did you find out? How you felt, I mean.”

“I think it was when we got locked in the supply closet. When we went to Jupiter.”

Liam nodded silently, absorbing the newfound information. The lack of words leaving Liam’s mouth made Bobby slightly nervous, but he was honestly just glad Liam hadn’t run off by now and ignored him forever.

“So when we were at the dance…you were jealous?”

Bobby shook his head yes, and Liam nodded back, both going back to silence.

“I’m, not sure what to say here.”

Bobby nodded reassuringly. “I get it, I’m not expecting you to, like, feel the same way or something. I just figured, you know…you should know.”

“I never said-“ Liam cut himself off with a sigh, making Bobby look back at him curiously.

“It’s just a lot at once Bobby. I never said that I…didn’t feel the same.”

Bobby silently gulped. “Do you? Feel the same?”

Liam shrugged a bit. “Maybe?”

Bobby’s heart nearly pumped out of his chest.

“I’ve just never, you know, been in a situation like this before.”

“Me neither.”

Liam sighed to himself and turned his head towards Bobby again.

“Want to figure things out together?”

Bobby could practically hear birds chirping in his head. He nodded and tried to hold back a bright grin.

“Sure. Yeah, yeah, that’d be cool.”

The boys smiled at each other, happy things were out in the open. Neither knew what was going to happen in the future, but they knew that they’d handle it. Together.


End file.
